                1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,061, Nakashima, et al. Method and apparatus for producing an instructional video analyzing a golf swing.        2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,878, Welch, Golf swing analysis apparatus and method.        3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,585, Miyamoto, et al. Swing measurement method, golf swing analysis method, and computer program product.        4. United States Patent Application, 20040147330, DiMare, Mark, Swing fault-correction matrix.        